Pocky Love
by EmilyFitch8D
Summary: This is a three-part story about Shiki and Rimas feelings towards each other ShikixRima Shima Read and enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, i'm just a major fan ^^**

**Beta'd by: NinjaKittyx3**

* * *

**Pocky Love**

Senri Shiki was sitting in his Dorm Room at Cross Academy alone with his thoughts...and eating pocky as was looking at a small display he had just above his bed. They were all pictures of him and Rima in their modelling buisness. They always modelled together and never with anyone else. He saw pictures from their most recent shoots in their bright colours and fancy formal wear to when they had first started out together, modelling kids clothes, and in every single one of these pictures the only thing Shiki could look at was Rima. He met Rima when he was very young because their families were close friends. The first time he met her, she was eating pocky sticks and staring at Shiki with her stunning blue eyes. When he finally worked up the courage to say 'Hi' to her

She replied..."Hi there, I'm Rima...do u want a strawberry pocky stick?"...and he accepted.

Ever since the moment they met Shiki and Rima have stuck together through everything and have been the best of friends, they were practically inseperable. And also, ever since then Shiki had been hooked on pocky sticks along with Rima. Now, sitting in his room staring at their pictures he felt something different when he looked at her. Of course him and Rima had been best friends for a very long time, but Shiki knew that he felt more than strong friendship towards her, he was in love with her .

He ran his hand through his wine red hair. "Ugh!" he said out loud, "What should I do?!"

He sat up and stared out the window of his room. He could see the big stone water fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He stared past it and saw the fantastic blue sky that made up the picturesque view he saw before his eyes. _The sky is a beautiful colour of blue today, _he thought,_ almost as beautiful as Rima's eyes. _

"God!" he said, "I can't stop thinking about her!" Then again that wasn't a bad thing to him. He smiled. He remembered when at one of the shoots they did quite recently Rima was complaining about the way she looked.

_"Ugh! My hair isn't right and my makeup is all wrong and I don't look pretty!" _Rima exclaimed.

"_You know," _Shiki said staring into her eyes, "_I think you look beautiful, like you always do."_ He stroked her cheek.

"_R-Really?" _Rima stuttered, "_Well thank-you Shiki! That's really nice of you!" _she said blushing and smiling cheerfully.

Then she skipped past him she kissed him on the cheek. Shiki only stood there froze in surprise, before he started blushing uncontrolably, so he hurried to find her and do the shoot before anybody else noticed_. _Shiki was smiling at the thought of this much loved memory of his and realised just how much he really did love Rima.

"Hey." A familiar voice called in the door.

"Oh, hey Ichijo." Shiki said in a caught-off-guard manner.

"Something bothering you?" Ichijo asked.

"Huh? What? Me? No..." Shiki replied very unconvincingly.

"Oh come on, what's bothering you?" he replied.

"...well, its about me and Rima.." he trailed off.

"Finally!" Ichijo said cheerfully. "Your going to tell her how you feel?"

I stared at him surprised and confused.

"Shiki, come on", Ichijo said, "I'm your best guy friend and you think I can't tell who you love? Now im guessing you don't know how to tell her..."

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't know how to tell her and stuff..." Shiki said.

"Well..." Ichijo said "I'm sorry, but this time I can't help you, you just have to tell her how you feel." He said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Huh, I thought you were going to help me?" Shiki said.

"I'm sorry, Shiki, but you have to handle this one, if you love her you need to let her know." Ichijo smiled, and with that he was gone.

Shiki sighed and walked over towards the door.

_I need to think,_ Shiki thought. He went out the door and headed for the courtyard, he needed to think about how to tell her.

* * *

**_yay ! :D first part of the Shima fanfic finished ! _**

**_hope you all liked, review and favourite if you like x3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, im just a major fan. ^^**

**Beta'd by: NinjaKittyx3**

* * *

**Pocky Love 2**

Rima was looking into her mirror fixing her hair when she noticed she didn't have her other ribbon for her bunches.

"Hmmm, wonder where it's gone..." she said. She walked over to her drawers and looked for a spare one. When she was raking through them she saw a brand new packet of them with a note attached to them. She remembered these! Shiki had given her these as a small part of her birthday present, but she had never read the note. She took the little note off and began to read,

_'Rima, just in case you ever need a spare to make your hair look pretty, __but it doesn't matter because you are always look beautiful..._

_(:'_

Rima smiled. _Shiki was such a kind and considerate person. _

She opened the packet and went over to the mirror to put them on. Once she had her hair perfect, she backed away from he mirror and gazed at the little note again.

'_Because you are always beautiful...' S_he read over and over again.

_Shiki was a really handsome guy as well, he __has a beautiful face too. H_er thoughts trailed off listing everything she loved about Shiki. _Woah, _Rima thought. She suddenly realised that along with all of the things she loved about Shiki, she loved _him, _and not just like some stupid crush, it was true love, but did he think of her like that?

Rima heard a noise coming from the corridor outside her dorm. It sounded like..._fangirls?_ She peeked her head out the door to see what the commotion was. There was about 10 of them! And sure enough the cause was Aidou, who was right in the middle of it all. Sigh. The last time there was fangirls and Aidou, it didn't go well...and by 'didn't go well', I mean he nearly exposed our _secret _to the day class students. It seemed like Yuki and Zero wouldn't be around at this time to make sure there was no day class students in the night class' dorms.

_Great, now at this point in my love __crisis I have to go get Aidou out of trouble, _she thought.

Rima stepped out the door, pulled out a packet of strawberry pocky, then took one out and put it in her mouth before returning them to her pocket. She began to walk casually out of her room door and towards the group. When she got their she heard Aidou, charming the day class students.

"You know, I wish I could live forever just to see all of your happy cheerful faces." he said. "So what blood type are you all?"

Rima frowned at him and stood there until he noticed she was there. "Oh Rima, hey!" he said in a cheerful manner.

"Hi... you know you're not meant to be here, girls, and besides you shouldn't get involved with such a manipulative person like Aidou-kun."

"Me? Manipulative?" Aidou laughed. "Come on, this face could never be like that." and he made a cheezy grin. This made the fangirls squeel...very loudly.

Rima sighed again. "Does this mean I am going to have to drag you away by the ear?"

Just as this was said Yuki and Zero showed up...they heard the squeeling and assumed it would be Aidou.

"Okay, girls, come on, clear off!" Yuki said, waving her arms. Zero was leaning up against a wall and not paying attention to the situation. "Zero! A little help here!?" Yuki asked trying to round up the fangirls.

Zero simply turned around and looked at the girls in the eye and they ran back screaming...trampling Yuki in the process. Rima was fascinated by Zero's 'power' to clear a room of girls in seconds with _one _stare. Meanwhile Yuki was still flattened. Zero peeled her off the floor and she felt a little dizzy.

"Come on, I'll take you to the first aid room, since it was partly my fault..." said Zero.

"Partly!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well yeah..." Zero said apologetically. They said goodbye and headed towards the first-aid wing.

Rima was beginning to walk away when Aidou said, "Hey Rima, what's on your mind?"

'Huh? Oh, nothing..." she said.

"Well..." Aidou said smiling. "Tell Shiki I said hi when you see him."

"Hey wait!" Rima said. "How did you know about my... feelings for Shiki?"

"Well..." he said proudly. "You made it pretty obvious, you are always happy when he is there, the same for him, you two are always sharing pocky and when he isn't there you are always quiet and look worried for him, but what I wanted to tell you was whatever happens, good luck Rima." Rima smiled at him and nodded him on, then with a salute he was walking in the opposite direction.

Rima was eating more pocky and she sat down on the nearest bench, she was going to tell Shiki how she felt whether he felt the same way or not, but she just needed a little time.

* * *

**_ooh Shima much ! XD love that pairing ! x3_****_,  
_****_please review, i like it when i get reviews! :)  
_**

**_but anyway hope you all like it ! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, it belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

**Beta'd by: NinjaKittyx3**

* * *

**Pocky Love**

Shiki was sitting in the courtyard, on the edge of the fountain, gazing at his reflection. He was thinking about how he was going to tell Rima that he loved her, and more importantly, how she would take it. He put his hand in his pocket and found the box of pocky he was looking for. He drew one from the box and put it in his mouth.

_What if she doesn't like me back? What if she gets all freaked out and runs away and our friendship __is ruined... _Shiki's thoughts ran a muck in his mind and he almost forgot what he was thinking about.

"Focus Shiki." he said aloud. "This is Rima we are talking about, she is very reasonable..." And pretty, and kind and..._ crap._

He was doing it again, thinking about all of the things that were great about Rima, but come on they had been best friends for a very long time now and maybe, just maybe, she might feel the same... Shiki knew he would have to get her and him alone somewhere to tell her, but where?

_Hmmm. Well here would have been perfect right now._

Sigh. "Okay, I need to go find her." He said aloud, standing up from the fountain, "She has to know how I feel."

Shiki started to head for the school entrance. Just as he entered, Ichijo peeked out from behind a tree next to the fountain.

"I knew you would do it Shiki." he laughed softly.

Meanwhile, Rima was still sitting on the bench in the night class' dorms... and having eaten nearly her whole box of pocky, knew that she was going to see Shiki now. Sigh. I_ have to do this, he's all that's been on my mind for __the past couple of days... Okay, weeks.. Okay, years! God, who made you my conscience? _

"Great now I'm talking to myself." She said aloud and stood up.

_Okay, I'm going to see him... oops. _She had one problem, she had no idea where he was and Cross Academy was a big school. She just set off in a random direction, and was seeing if it might have taken her to Shiki. She somehow ended up in the day class' boys dorms._ Oh no.. _

"Hey babe!" One said. "Hows' about you and me..." was all she made out from another one... _God I want to leave... __Shiki would never be this shallow. _Just then one of the boys stepped out in front of her and smiled. "Hey there" he said.

"Hey..." Rima said trying to walk around him, but he stopped her.

"Woah, slow down, whats your name?" He said.

"My name is I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-move, what's yours? It better be something like: I'm-going-to-move-right-now"

"Oooh, now that wasn't very nice was it?" he said raising his hand to his heart. "I felt that there."

_I am getting __tired of this, _Rima thought. She made a move to walk onwards, but was again stopped.

"Hey, come on, I only asked you your na-" Punch. Suddenly the boy was lying on the floor holding his nose.

"What the?!" He said very surprised "I was just flirting, geez! Most girls just play along!"

"Yeah, well I'm not most girls, sorry." She said stepping over him. "And also, I've got someone who is my _life_, so back off or I'll get him to kick your ass, and it will be much more painful..."

The boy stood himself up and staggered away, holding his nose in pain. Rima smiled to herself while walking away.

* * *

Shiki was cutting through the hospital wing when he saw Zero sitting with Yuki, who had a glass of water in her hand.

"Hey Yuki, hey Zero." Shiki said. "Um, you wouldn't have happened to see Rima pass by here... would you?"

"No..." Zero said then looked back to Yuki, who swayed a little dizzily. "She's not been past here, why?"

"Oh, I was looking for her because I need to tell her something, but shes not been past here so I'll go look somewhere else, thanks guys, bye." Shiki said as he hurried away, before anyone could ask anymore questions.

"Honestly"... Zero said. "Even I know about the vampires love-lives these days." Yuki only nodded twice then groaned a little because her head was getting sore.

_Where can she possibly be?, _Shiki thought. He walked on a bit and then walked over to gaze out of one of the windows that let you see the other side of the school, the day class dorms. Sigh. _It would be much easier if she just appeared __here right now. _

Shiki then looked up to the windows that were accross from him. His eyes widened when he saw the girl in the white outfit, the ribbons holding up her shiny blonde-orange hair and her brilliant crystal blue eyes that he loved so much. She appeared to be walking somewhere but not really knowing where she was going. _Rima! Where __are you going..._? _Okay. What is the fastest way to get to the day class dorms? Ah! I got it! Out through the __courtyard. _He swung around and began to head for the courtyard swiftly.

Rima was nearly at the end of the day class dorms now and still no sign of Shiki. _Well, _she thought, _its no surprise I haven't seen him, i mean he would never even be in this area. _Sigh. She got to the end of the long corridor and turned towards the courtyard. Maybe she could sit there for a while and hope Shiki would pass. She got to the gate and opened the lock easily, then pushed it open to enter.

Shiki was running now, panting at every long stride he took, until he finally reached the gate at the end of the courtyard. He opened it and went through it.

Rima was walking and she got to the centre of the path area, where there was a bench, so she sat on it and decided that she would wait here to see if he passed by. Shiki was panting as he then reached the bench area as well and seeing Rima, he smiled and walked over.

"Hey Rima." Shiki said to her. "Mind if I sit too?"

"Oh, Shiki! Hey, I have been looking for you all day." she said moving up.

"Really?" Shiki said a little surprised but happy. "That's strange, so have I"

"So," Rima said. "Um, there was something I wanted to, um, tell you... Shiki..."

"Oh, well that's actually the reason I was looking for you as well, I wanted to tell you something..." Shiki said slightly nervous.

"Oh, well you can go first then." Rima said looking up at him now.

"Uh, ok..." He said blushing like crazy. "Well Rima, we have been best friends for a really long time now.. and..." He trailed off.

"Shiki..." Rima said as he raised his head to look at her. "I _love_ you..."

Shiki gazed into those crystal blue eyes that he loved and replied easily and surely," I love you too"

They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met, moving in time with each other. The kiss lasted about ten seconds, but Rima and Shiki both had to admit, they were one of the best ten seconds of their lives, so far. When they both pulled away, Rima bit her lip and Shiki was blushing much more now.

"Rima..." Shiki said gazing at her. "I have always loved you and I don't want this moment to end right now"

"Yeah." Rima said, a little embarrassed. "I don't want it to end either..." She said resting her head on Shiki's shoulder. 2But maybe it doesn't have to..." She looked up at him again and he kissed her again, much shorter this time but with just the same magic and meaning.

"Um Shiki...?" she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could we go and get some more pocky?" He laughed softly and kissed her forehead, they both realised that they belonged with each other.. _forever._

* * *

**_Well guys, i hope you all enjoyed the ending to it ! :'D I can't believe it's done now, but i hope you all enjoyed it :D drop me a little review please to tell me what you thought of it, and any tips on how to improve, but no nast comments.. or i will be sad D:_**

**_but anyway, bye bye for now people ! x3 *(^.^)*_**


End file.
